Videophones belong to the field of multimedia communications, and are video systems which have a wide range of application fields, so that an image of the other party is visible for people during a conversation. The videophones are not only suitable for family life, but also are widely applied in a variety of fields of different industries, such as various commercial activities, tele-education, monitoring of confidentiality, hospital care, medical diagnostics, scientific investigation etc., and thus have an extremely broad market prospect.
In the process of existing videophones, the following usage scene often occurs, i.e., there comes a videophone which has to answer but the user does not want the other party understand his surrounding from the process of a video conversation. In order to solve the problem, there are primarily two methods, one of which is to prevent a local image, and use a substitutive picture to transmit to the user on the other side. The other method is to substitute an actual background captured by a camera with a preset background, and use an image which is a combination of the user's head sculpture and the preset background to transmit to the user on the other side. Both of the methods can make his actual background environment be invisible for the user on the other side; however, these methods can only be used between unfamiliar users, and generally the combined effect is not ideal enough.